


A Kindness

by Aerographer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Dimileth Hot Flash, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Yes it's short but do I care? Nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: His beloved was too kind to him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	A Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dimileth hot flash event

His beloved was too kind to him.

While Dimitri had mostly come back to himself, there were still periods when he would be caught up by the monster in his heart. During battle, during sex.

During battle, when his bloodthirst would cloud his vision and he would stain himself red. When he could tear men apart and laugh. When he could rend heads from shoulders howling in glee.

During sex, when he could freely possess Byleth in the way he desired. When he could rut into her wild with lust and sate his hunger. When he could press bruises into her hips and leave impressions of his teeth on her skin. When he could claim her in the way that _beasts_ do.

Sometimes the two were indiscernible from the other. When he would take her after a battle with blood still dripping down his face. Against a tree or on the ground. He would leave crimson streaks across her body, use her skin as a canvas. He would leave his seed dripping down her thighs. Leave her lips kiss bruised. Oh how he loved to have her.

If he could, he would live on his knees in service to her. Spend every waking moment praying at the altar of her body. Dimitri was not a religious man, but if he could, he would worship Byleth. She had brought him back from madness and he would die for her should she ask it of him, even though he knows she would never.

His beloved was too kind to him.

She would take him in her arms when the screaming in his head threatened to drown him. Would stroke his hair and murmur soothing words when he woke in the night stiff with terror. She let him _devour_ her.

After battles, she would take his bloodstained hands and lead him to the bathhouse. She would rid his skin of the atrocities he had committed. She would bring him back to himself again and again. She would keep him there until the water ran clear for them both.

 _"My beloved,"_ he would whisper. _"What may I do to thank you."_

And she would simply take his hands and say, _"This is enough."_

His beloved was too kind to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!


End file.
